Blood, or Love ?
by ScarletSky153
Summary: Sasuke yang baru pindah sekolah, bertemu dengan seseorang yang langsung membuatnya terpesona. Tapi, misteri selalu mengikuti orang itu...Vampfict S.N maybe N.S, OOC, YAOI, AU. Mind to RnR? DISCONTINUED!


Eh, eh, tau gak ?

Ide tentang fict ini tercipta saat Natsu sedang bengong di teras depan lagi nunggu

tukang tahu Lembang lewat ! Hahaha, aneh deh -_-

Jadi, fict ini terinspirasi dari novel Twillight sama The Vampire Diaries, sama komik Vampire Knights, sama cerita Romeo 'n Juliet !

Jadi,mind to read ?

.

Disclaimer : Naru punyanya Sasu, charanya punya Kak Kishimoto ! 

Rate : T ?

Genre : Mystery plus Romance

Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa dan ItaSaku

Summary : VampireFict. Sasuke masuk –atau tepatnya, dimasukkan– kakaknya ke sekolah dimana tempat ia bekerja sebagai salah satu guru. Di sana, ia terpesona oleh kehadiran seorang yang sangat... menawan. Tapi, perbedaan status yang sangat jauh membuatnya membenci orang itu, walau di dalamnya ia mencintainya. Namun, orang itu menaruh perhatian lebih kepada Sasuke, entah karena darahnya yang sangat menggiurkan atau ia telah jatuh cinta kepadanya...

WARNING : SmartNaru, OOC, AU, Yaoi

ENJOY !

.

Chapter 1 – Pertemuan dan Perbedaan

.

"Ototou, ayo cepat ! Kau tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah 'kan ? Lagi pula, aku harus bergegas karena aku ada jam mengajar setelah mengantarmu ke ruang Kepala Sekolah !" teriak seorang pemuda berambut _raven _bermata hitam berteriak dari bawah tangga. Setelah itu, munculah orang yang ia tunggu – tunggu selama lebih dari lima menit itu.

"_Chotto matte,_ Aniki. " teriaknya, lalu ia ter gasrak – gusruk turun dari tangga. Seragamnya rapi, ranselnya tersampirkan di punggungnya, sepatu sudah dipakai.

"Ck, kau ini, baka ototou. Tak tahukah kau berapa lama aku menunggumu turun ? Ayo cepat ! Sudah hampir terlambat !" serunya, segera berlari menuju teras depan. Adiknya segera menyusul, mengunci pintu apartemen yang sudah ia tinggali selama lima tahun ini. Lalu, menyusul anikinya yang sudah menstater motor kepunyaan adiknya. Sasuke mengeluh.

"Kenapa pakai motorku, aniki? Pakai mobil saja!" keluhnya

Kakaknya terlihat kesal. "Ini cara tercepat. Ayo kalau kau tidak ingin dimarahi sensei !"

Pasrah, ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakaknya, dan menaiki motor itu. Ia yang harus mengemudikannya. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau kakaknya yang di depan.

"Aku yang menyetir. Aniki pegangan saja, siap-siap. " katanya sambil menyeringai. Lalu, ia segera melesat dengan motornya, mengebut supaya orang dibelakangnya tidak mengeluh sampai mereka di sana.

.

"A-ni-ki," kata Sasuke mendesah, suaranya seperti seseorang yang siap membunuh.

Itachi mundur dua langkah. Kalau adiknya itu marah, bahkan seluruh keluarganya akan angkat tangan.

"Kau bilang kita telat, kan ?" suaranya masih menyeramkan, ditambah penekanannya di dalam setiap kata.

Itachi mundur lima langkah.

"Nah, apa keadaan ini bisa dibilang telat ?" katanya, sambil menunjuk keadaan di belakangnya dengan jempolnya.

Di belakang, baru saja ada segelintir siswa. Itu bisa dihitung dengan jari, pula. Pantas, masih pukul enam lewat sepuluh.

"Aniki, aku masuknya pukul setengah delapan, kan ?" tanyanya, tampangnya horor.

Itachi menambah mundur tiga kali. Sekarang, jarak mereka beda sepuluh langkah, tapi Itachi masih takut. Perlahan, ia mengangguk.

"Tch, BAKA ANIKI !" teriaknya, lalu meninggalkan kakaknya yang terbengong karena tumben seorang Sasuke marahnya hanya sesedikit itu.

Sasuke berjalan menjauh, menuju arah gedung, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terbengong – bengong.

"Jangan berfikir aku tidak marah, aniki. Silahkan merasakan kemarahanku di rumah nanti," katanya kejam. Itachi merinding mendengarnya. Sepertinya, hari ini ia harus menginap di rumah sepupunya Madara atau di apartemen Paman Obito.

"Dan, jangan coba – coba kabur" tambahnya seolah – olah ia tahu fikiran kakaknya. Dan itu benar. Sebenarnya, ia bisa membaca atau apapun istilahnya, pikiran yang terlintas di benak seseorang. Di setiap keluarganya memiliki kekuatan, tapi berbeda-beda. Contohnya kakaknya ini, entah mengapa bisa melesat cepat.

Itachi mengangguk pasrah, lalu beranjak meninggalkan lapangan parkir yang masih lenggang itu. Mereka segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang berada di gedung 2 tepat di sebelah lapangan.

Tok !

"Masuk !" seru seorang wanita dari dalam. Itachi membuka pintunya.

"Ah, kalian berdua. Masuk lah, masuk !" kata seoarang wanita muda dari dalam. Itachi dan Sasuke perlahan masuk kedalam.

"Nah, satu lagi Uchiha dalam sekolah ini. Itachi, aku peringatkan kepadamu untuk menjaga adikmu jangan sampai melanggar peraturan. Aku tahu kau mempunyai tugas, Sasuke. Kau boleh menyelesaikannya kalau mendapat konfirmasi dariku. Mengerti ?" katanya. Itachi dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ini berkas – berkas untukmu, di sana tertera seluruh peraturan sekolah. Di sekolah ini kau boleh menginap di asrama pada setiap malam, tapi tidak boleh keluar diatas pukul 10 malam, kecuali kalau kau ingin melaksanakan tugasmu. Peraturan lainnya bisa kau lihat di berkas itu. Di sana juga ada rincian pelajaran, juga siapa gurunya. Kau masuk ke kelas XI C, wali kelasnya Kakashi. Karena ini hari pertama dalam minggu ini a.k.a senin, maka masuk pukul tujuh" – Itachi menyengir, sedangkan Sasuke menggerutu tidak jelas – "Ada pertanyaan ?" kata wanita itu. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bagus, sekarang setelah bel, kau Itachi mengantar adikmu ke ruang guru untuk perkenalan dengan Kakashi. Dan Itachi, aku tidak ingin mendengar keluhan tentang kau bersama pacarmu –oke, tunanganmu- berpacaran di lingkungan sekolah. Memang, tidak dilarang hubungan antara guru dan murid. Tapi, jangan buat kehebohan disini." katanya, dan lalu mengoreksi saat dilihatnya Itachi berjengit tidak rela saat Sakura di sebut pacar.

"Oke, kami permisi dulu, Tsunade-sensei," kata Itachi, lalu membungkuk diikuti oleh Sasuke, dan mereka berdua keluar ruangan.

Sedetik setelah mereka keluar...

"Keluar kau, Tuan Muda !" kata Tsunade tenang.

Dari balik kegelapan, keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit kecoklatan, dan mata sewarna dengan cerahnya biru langit.

"Ada keluhan lagi, sehingga kau _menyelinap _masuk ?"

"Apa dilarang untuk menemui nenekku sendiri ?" katanya, nada suaranya rendah dan dingin. Matanya yang semula biru berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Oke, oke, terserah kau lah. Apa maumu ?"

"Aku haus, dan darah_nya _begitu menggiurkan. Nenek seharusnya bisa merasakannya."

"Bukankah sudah kukirim beberapa orang kepadamu untuk diminum ? Masa' itu tidak cukup ?"

"Itu sebulan yang lalu. Lagipula, darah mereka sangat tidak enak, darah rendah. Darah Hinata lebih baik, tapi dia bukan _mate_ku. Nenek seharusnya membiarkanku ke hutan! Bahkan darah binatang lebih baik dari mereka."

"Kalau kau ke sana, akan terlihat oleh orang lain !"

"Aku janji tidak akan terlihat, baa-sama, tapi aku haus !"

"Kau ini, sebagai petinggi, harusnya bisa meminum darah manusia manapun!"

BRAK !

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka yang tidak berprikemanusiaan itu !"

"Jelas kau sama dengan mereka ! Kau mur-"

"Cukup ! Kalau baa-sama tidak mau memberikanku minum, akan ku ambil sendiri !"

Dan, pintu menutup dengan terbanting keras.

"Ha~h.." kata Tsunade menghela nafas, "Anak itu makin susah diatur."

.

"Hey, Shikamaru ! Malam ini jadi ?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut coklat dan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipnya.

"Hn"

"Jadi?"

"Ya ampu Kiba, masa' kau tidak mengerti perkataan kekasihmu sendiri ?" kata Sakura mendesah.

Kiba memberikan death glare terbaiknya, Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Memang kau sendiri tahu artinya, Sakura ?" balas Kiba pedas. Taringnya mencuat keluar.

Shikamaru langsung menarik Kiba yang terdiri, agar duduk di kursi di sampingnya. Mempersiapkan agar pemuda itu tidak meledak-ledak marah dan membuka rahasia mereka.

Sakura melempar pandangan 'terima kasih' dan Kiba hanya memberika death glare terbaiknya untuk gadis itu. Shikamaru hanya mendesah merepotkan.

BRAK !

Pintu terbuka dengan sadisnya, dan menampakkan orang yang membukanya. Orang yang sama yang berbicara dengan Tsunade-sensei di kantornya.

"Naruto, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Kiba, heran meliat temannya yang biasanya kalem dan cool di kelas itu terlihat emosional.

"Tempat biasa. Aku haus."

Dan Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sakura langsung mengerti.

"Berhasil membujuknya ?" bisik Sakura.

"Tidak. Oh, padahal aku haus sekali. Apa aku harus menyusul Hinata ?" keluh Naruto.

"Hinata pergi ke Amerika untuk sekolah," sambung Neji dari belakang.

"Nah, karena Hinata pergi, aku tidak mempunyai paso-"

"Dia bukan _mate_mu, Nar ! Dia itu sudah punya Shino !" potong Neji.

Naruto bersungut – sungut kesal, "Oke, aku kehilangan orang yang bisa kuminta. Ke hutan pun tidak boleh. Lalu siapa lagi ?"

"Aku menyadap (lagi) telepon kepala sekolah, hari ini ada anak baru ?" tanya Shikamaru dari kursinya.

"Oh iya ! Itachi – kun sudah memberitahuku, adiknya datang hari ini ! Dan ia akan sekelas dengan kita !" seru Sakura.

"Begitu ? Bagus dong," kata Kiba

Naruto mendengus, "Bagus apanya ? Dia berbahaya ! Kau tidak tahu bau darahnya-"

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang bermasker dengan rambut berwarna perak. Dibelakangnya, seorang berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam ? Berwajah tampan ::akhirnya author mengakuinya !::, bermata hitam berwajah dingin memasuki kelas. Kemudian, tercium aroma yang begitu menggiurkan di hidung Naruto, Kiba, dan Neji.

"-sangat harum..." sambung Naruto, suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan.

Dan kini Kiba dan Neji mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan berbahaya. Baunya sangat menggirukan, walau mereka berdua sudah mempunyai _mate _masing-masing yang baunya lebih menggiurkan dan lebih enak lagi tentu.

Shikamaru dan Gaara mendengus, Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Nah, silahkan duduk anak-anak ! Termasuk kalian ! Walau kalian berenam itu petinggi, tapi kalian harus tetap menjaga sopan santun !" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk kepada enam orang –Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Gaara dan Naruto- yang mengangguk.

Setelah semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, baru Kakashi angkat bicara.

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Ia pindah ke sini atar rekomendasi dari kakaknya yang merupakan guru disini juga. Kalian pasti mengetahui siapa. Nah, Sasuke, silahkan memperkenalkan diri," kata Kakashi sambil menengok kearah Sasuke.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari Itachi Uchiha. Salam kenal," kata Sasuke datar, sedatar – datarnya suara yang ia bisa (?)

Kakashi tersenyum maklum atas keiritan dari seorang Uchiha dalam berbicara, begitu juga Sakura. Yang lain hanya terbengong – bengong bingung.

"Nah, ada pertanyaan ?" tanya Kakashi kepada murid – muridnya.

Beberapa orang mengangkat tangan.

"Oke, kau Karin ?"

"Bisa minta nomor handphone mu ?" tanya Karin antusias, diikuti anggukan dari beberapa siswi.

GUBRAK ! Beberapa siswa menjatuhkan dagunya, minus Naruto dkk yang masih stay cool, walaupun mereka sudah hampir kehilangan kendali (khusus Naruto, Kiba dan Neji)

Kakashi tersenyum horror, "Kalau itu, silahkan tanya setelah pelajaran usai."

Beberapa siswi mengangguk takut-takut. Mereka sudah mengetahui tabiat guru mereka kalau sedang marah.

"Wow, Nar, kepopuleranmu bisa direbut tuh !" celetuk Kiba, agak keras sehingga terdengar seluruh kelas. Naruto segera memberikan death glarenya yang terbaik.

"Kami tetap akan menyukaimu, Naruto-sama !" teriak seluruh siswi, tapi Naruto hanya memakai topeng datar terbaiknya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah siswa yang tadi diteriaki oleh seluruh siswi. Bukan jelous atau iri, tapi kalau di sekolah ini ia populer –lagi- dianya yang bakalan repot.

Saat mata hitam Sasuke menelusuri jajaran murid, mata biru Naruto bertemu pandang selama beberapa saat. Entah mengapa, Sasuke terperangah melihat kilauan biru di mata Naruto, membuatnya terdiam dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu selama beberapa saat. Dari mata itu, ia tidak bisa melihat pemikiran apapun, padahal seluruh murid disini sudah ia baca semua pikirannya.

Setelah akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan diri, entah mengapa matanya bergerak sendiri untuk menelusuri sosok berambut pirang itu. Entah perasaan apa, dilihat memang sosok itu sederhana, dengan seragamnya yang berantakan, tapi, ada sesuatu yang dikeluarkannya yang membuatnya terlihat... menawan. Satu kata yang tidak pernah dikeluarkan Sasuke kepada siapapun.

"Nah, Uchiha, silahkan kau duduk di sebelah Sakura, kau pasti tahu orangnya. " kata Kakashi menghentikan fantasi Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengangguk. Mana mungkin ia tidak mengetahui –calon- kakak iparnya sendiri ?

Sasuke bergerak menuju meja Sakura. Kedua dari belakang. Sakura terlihat berkumpul dengan beberapa orang. Di belakang Sakura, ada seseorang berambut lavender panjang, yang anehnya ia tidak bisa membaca pikirannya, dan disebelahnya siswa berambut merah bata dengan tato kanji 'AI' di dahinya. Di depan Sakura, duduk siswa berambut hitam dengan model seperti nanas ? dan juga siswa yang tadi menyelutuk kearah Naruto. Lagi, orang di depannya itu tidak bisa dibaca pikirannya.

Sedangkan siswa bermata biru cerah itu sendiri, duduk di seberang Sakura, alias di sebelah Sasuke nanti, karena tempat duduk mereka sendiri – sendiri.

Sasuke langsung duduk di tempatnya, Sakura menoleh untuk memberi salam.

"Hai Sasuke, kita bertemu lagi," Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, "Bukan lagi, kau 'kan tiap akhir pekan ke tempat aniki. Oh ya, ada salam dari paman. Katanya ingin bertemu minggu depan."

Sakura hanya mengagguk dan tersenyum senang, "Tumben sekali paman ingin bertemu, dan tumben Itachi-kun tidak memberitahu apa-apa. Dan, tumben sekali melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu, Sas."

Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau seharusnya tahu aku."

Sakura terkikik mendengarnya. Dasar Uchiha, jaga image.

"Dan, aniki berpesan agar kau ke tempat biasa istirahat pertama." kata Sasuke lagi, membuat Sakura blushing seketika.

"Nah, kalau kau ada urusan Sakura, kita pergi duluan kalau begitu." Sambung Kiba yang duduk di depan Sasuke. "Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Inuzuka Kiba, sahabat Sakura. Salam kenal !" katanya ceria. Sasuke hanya mengangguk seadanya.

"Dia Nara Shikamaru. Biasa, hobinya itu tertidur saat pelajaran," kata Kiba menunjuk Shikamaru yang sedang terlelap. Mendengar namanya di sebut, Shikamaru langsung terbangun. "Ada apa, Kiba ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah kembali, aku membutuhkanmu saat istirahat pertama." Kata Kiba sambil menyeringai, lalu Shikamaru kembali tertidur. Entah mengapa, Sasuke berjengit mendengar penuturan Kiba.

"Hei kalian, nanti Kakashi – sensei marah lho !" Sakura memeperingatkan.

Kiba langsung membalikkan badannya dan menghadap papan tulis, sementara Sasuke hanya melamun memikirkan sekolah barunya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi...

.

"Hey Naru, benar kau tidak mau ?" tanya Kiba diatap. Ia sedang memeluk Shikamaru dari belakang dan menghisap darah dari lehernya sedikit-sedikit.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka darahnya ? Setiap penciuman orang berbeda, menurutmu ia sangat lezat, menurutku tidak." Kata Naruto, ia bersandari di pagar besi.

Di atap sekarang, ada Shikamaru dan Kiba, Kiba sedang dalam keadaan sangat haus sehingga ia meminta darah dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri tidak bisa menolak, karena selain bahwa Shikamaru adalah _mate _Kiba, dan kalau ia menolak Kiba bisa marah kepadanya berhari-hari. Lalu, ada Neji dan Gaara. Kebetulan, Neji sudah meminum Gaara kemarin, sehingga ia tidak haus sekarang.

"Thanks Shika," kata Kiba setelah selesai. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk lalu ia bersandar ke pagar besi atap itu untuk memulihkan tenaganya setelah darahnya dihisap.

Naruto mendengus. Oke, ia haus sekarang. Walaupun ia sudah 'makan' kemarin pagi, tapi tetap saja ia haus. Ia berbeda dengan dua orang lainnya.

"Kau haus 'kan ? Aneh, padahal kau kan baru makan kemarin pagi, sebelum Hinata pergi." Komentar Gaara.

Naruto mendelik kepada Gaara. "Kau tahu aku berbeda 'kan." Katanya datar.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Tapi tumben sekali kau tidak mendecak kesal atau merusak atap ini _lagi _dengan kekuatanmu itu."

"Kau ingin aku di skors oleh nenekku yang baik hati itu ?" tanya Naruto saktratis.

"Oke, tidak. Kau tidak meminta darahku ? Tumben sekali," tanya Gaara.

Mendengar kata itu, dua orang berjengit kaget. Naruto dan Neji.

"Woy woy Gaara, kalau aku meminum darahmu, nanti ada seseorang yang marah disini !" jawab Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk Neji. Gaara langsung terdiam.

Para 'Petinggi' itu sekarang ada di atap di gedung 2. Sekolah elite ini mempunyai gedung 4, atapnya terpisah, tapi masih saling terlihat.

"Shik, kau masih merokok ?" tanya Neji, saat penciumannya menangkap bau asap rokok.

"Masih, tapi sesuai yang kau lihat sekarang, aku sedang tidak merokok." Jawab Shikamaru.

Para vampire yang dianugrahi penciuman, pendengaran dan penglihatan tajam itu mencium bau rokok. Gaara yang memperhatikan, juga mengedarkan pandangan kearah sekitarnya. Terlihat di gedung 3, seseorang yang sudah tidak asing.

"Lho, bukankah itu anak baru tadi ?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk sosok di seberang.

Naruto dan yang lain berputar kearah yang ditunjuk Gaara. Benar, di sana terlihat Sasuke, sedang menyandar di pagar besi dan menghisap sebatang rokok, telihat ia sedang mendengarkan mp3nya.

Sasuke merasakan sepertinya ada yang memperhatikannya, lalu menoleh kearah atap gedung 2, dimana ia bisa merasakan pikiran dari Gaara –yang berfikir sedang apa anak baru itu diatap dan melanggar dua peraturan-, dari orang yang sedang tertidur, Shikamaru –yang berfikir aku benar-benar akan anemia sekarang, tapi sudah resiko-. Lalu, pandangannya teralih kepada ketiga orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan... aneh.

Lagi, ketiga orang lainnya ia tidak bisa baca fikirannya. Padahal, seluruh siswa di kelasnya ia bisa baca.

Lalu, ia teringat. Kepala sekolahnya juga tidak bisa ia baca fikirannya, walau di refleksi matanya jelas ada kewaspadaan dan kehati-hatian.

Sekejap... ia mengingat mengapa dirinya dipindahkan ke sekolah ini...

_**Flasback **_

"_Aniki, ada apa memanggilku ke sini ? Ah, halo Paman Obito !" __kata Sasuke pada suatu sore._

_Sasuke sedang dipanggil kakaknya, dan pada saat ia ke ruang keluarga, dilihatnya pamannya duduh di sebelah kakaknya. __Keduanya bertampang serius. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke mendapat kesimpulan bahwa hal ini serius._

_Saat ia mencoba membaca pikiran pamannya, ia sudah disela._

"_Duduklah, Sasuke. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan langsung, tidak lewat fikiran." kata Obito._

_Sasuke mengangguk, lalu duduk di single sofa di seberang kedua orang dewasa itu. _

"_Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke datar._

"_Kami ingin memberitahukan tentang kematian orang tuamu." kata Obito suram._

_Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Yang hanya ia ketahui adalah bahwa kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil 12 tahun silam._

"_Karena umurmu yang sudah 17 tahun, maka akan aku kasih tahu mengenai kebenaran meninggalnya orang tua kita dan profesi mereka sebenarnya." kata Itachi serius. _

"_Profesi mereka ? Jadi, mereka bukan kepala kepolisian ?" tanya Sasuke heran._

"_Ya, mereka kepala polisi, tapi mereka juga mempunyai profesi yang lebih beresiko."_

_Sasuke tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang tuanya memiliki rahasia yang dalam. Tapi, tanpa ia sadari, rahasia mereka berdua lebih dalam lagi._

"_Jadi ?"_

"_Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya. Kau percaya dengan keberadaan vampir ?" tanya Obito._

_Sasuke tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Obito. Ia fikir itu main-main, tapi ia dapat membaca bahwa pamannya itu serius._

_Sasuke menggeleng perlahan. _

"_Perlu kau ketahui, percaya atau tidak, keberadaan mereka itu ada. Dan keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga vampir hunter terbesar yang pernah diketahui." terang Obito._

_Oke, mendengar ini Sasuke merasa bingung dan tidak percaya._

"_Lalu, kedua orang tuamu terkenal di dunia vampir sebagai seorang hunter yang hebat. Beberapa vampir baru yang tercipta dari vampir murni yang berniat jahat berhasil di habis. Itu membuat mereka banyak di benci oleh komunitas vampir. Lalu, puncaknya adalah malam itu."_

_Sasuke menegang mendengar penuturan pamannya itu._

"_Otou-san dan okaa-san sedang dalam perjalanan berburu vampir, karena ada keributan di daerah sekitar hutan. Hutan adalah habitat mereka, jadi itu wajar. Mereka mengejar sebuah komunitas yang sudah terkenal kekejamannya, Akatsuki. Orang luar hanya menganggap mereka organisasi kejahatan, tapi Akatsuki yang seluruh anggotanya itu vampire, berniat untuk menciptakan banyak vampire baru dan membuat kekacauan. Otou-san dan okaa-san berniat menghabisi mereka. Tapi, di tengah jalan, beberapa anggotanya menghadang mereka dan... menghabisi mereka." kata Itachi pelan._

_Sasuke yang mendengernya merasa ada sesuatu yang liar yang langsung membuatnya membenci vampire. _

"_Seharusnya, Fugaku dan Mikoto bisa menghiabisi mereka, tapi pada saat itu kekuatan mereka sedang dalam puncaknya, setelah meminum darah manusia yang bukan _mate _mereka. Mobil mereka terguling dan mereka... meninggal." sambung Obito muram._

"_Lalu ?" tanya Sasuke sedatar mungkin, walau ia shock mendengar penjelasan Itachi dan Obito._

"_Darah hunter sudah turun temurun. __Aku dan kakakmu juga melakukannya, walau dalam skala kecil. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau ingin bergabung juga." kata Obito._

_Sasuke berfikir sejenak. Kalau ia bergabung, ia bisa membalas dendam kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, itu berarti ia meninggalkan impiannya menjadi seorang pianis._

"_Tenang. Kau masih bisa menjadi seorang pianis kalau itu yang kau fikirkan. Jadi, kau menyetujuinya ?" tanya Obito._

_Perlahan, Sasuke mengangguk._

"_Bagus kalau kau setuju. Minggu depan, kau akan dipindahkan ke Konoha Senior High School. Di sana ada beberapa vampire yang berumur lebih dari 3oo tahun yang bersekolah dan berbaur karena mereka masing-masing jinak. Tapi, untuk jaga-jaga kepala sekolahnya meminta Itachi untuk mengawasi, sedangkan ia harus mengajar. Kupikir kau mungkin setuju." tawar Obito._

_Tanpa fikir panjang, Sasuke menyetujuinya._

"_Tunggu paman, bagaimana caranya aku mengetahui seseorang itu vampire atau tidak ?" tanya Sasuke sebelum mereka beranjak._

_Obito tersenyum kecil. "Kau akan menget__ahuinya segera."_

_**Flasback end**_

**... **dan disinilah Sasuke, diatas atap. Mengetahui siapa yang harus ia awasi.

Dengan kebencian, Sasuke melihat kearah gedung 2 yang dilihatnya kelima orang itu masih melihatnya. Dan lalu, dengan sekali bergerak, ia melompat keluar dari gedung itu, turun kebawah.

Neji, Gaara, dan Kiba menatap Sasuke yang melompat itu dengan keterkejutan. Gedung itu berlantai 3, dan anak baru itu melompat dengan ringannya seolah dari tempat setinggi 1 meter ! Yang bisa melakukannya itu hanya vampire, dan juga...

"Ya, mungkin sesuai yang kalian fikirkan, ia hunter." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak mereka.

Yang ada di sana hanya bisa terkejut. Kaget karena rupanya masih ada hunter, karena sejak kematian Fugaku dan Minato yang merupakan pentolan vampire hunter, teman-teman mereka yang lain di bunuh satu persatu oleh berbagai vampire. Tapi tidak Neji, Kiba dan Naruto. Mereka bertiga masih mempunyai rasa manusia, walau mereka bukan manusia lagi.

Mereka berempat –minus Shika yang tertidur- melihat lagi kearah bawah, dan dilihatnya Sasuke mengamati mereka dengan kebencian yang sangat dimatanya.

Perlahan, Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mengapa ia sepertinya terlihat begitu membenci kita ?" tanya Kiba heran.

Neji menghela nafas melihat ke'lemot'an temannya itu. Diliriknya Gaara yang berkespresi aku-sudah-mengerti. Padahal Gaara itu 'kan manusia, tapi bisa mengerti duluan.

"Kau tidak mendengar ? Ia hunter ! Dalam usia semuda itu ! Dan lagi, ia seorang Uchiha yang menurutku masih sekeluarga dengan Fugaku dan Minato. Ia pasti dendam kepada kita, komunitas vampire ! Itu wajar !" kata Neji menjelaskan.

Kiba cemberut mendengar penuturan itu. "Oke, bagaimana menurutmu Nar-"

Perkataan Kiba dipotong oleh gerakan cepat Naruto yang bergerak menuju pintu masuk.

"Woy Nar ! Mau kemana !" teriak Kiba melihat Naruto hampir menutup pintunya.

"Asrama. Bilang pada Iruka-sensei aku tidak enak badan." kata Naruto datar, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tepat pada saat itu bel berbunyi, memaksa keempat siswa yang ada di atap itu untuk turun ke kelas mereka.

.

Naruto sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju asrama, yang pintu masuknya berada di seberang ruang guru. Jujur, ia merasa terkejut mendengar anak baru yang sudah merebut perhatiannya itu seorang hunter, musuh vampire selain werewolf. Padahal, ia berfikir dengannya ia mencoba bisa lebih dekat, tentunya dengan harga dirinya yang masih dipertahankannya. Terima kasih kepada leluhur dan kedua orangtuannya yang seorang vampire, seluruh sifat non-manusia itu sekarang berada di dalam diri Naruto, membuatnya benar – benar bukan manusia. Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya yang di awal merupakan manusia...

"Aniki, aku sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang harus kuawasi."

Terdengar suara seseorang yang baru saja Naruto kenali dari ruang guru. Naruto berfikir untuk berhenti sejenak dan mencuri dengar.

"Oh ya ? Bagus deh, my baka ototou bisa juga mengenali dengan cepat, hahaha."

"Ck, berhenti mengejekku, aniki. Atau ku beritahu Sakura mengenai rahasiamu."

Dapat dirasakan Naruto, gurunya itu menyerngit kesal.

"Oke, terserah kau saja _Prince Ice. _Jadi, siapa ?"

"Mudah sekali menebak siapa vampire itu. Aku heran mengapa teman sekelas tidak mengenali _mereka."_

Terdengar nada kebencian yang amat sangat di dalam nada bicara Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa shock dan membatu sesaat.

_Oke, aku benci mengatakan ini tapi hunter itu membuatku merasa aneh. Aku benci nada suaranya. Lebih baik aku pergi__, _batin Naruto dalam hati, dan ia berlari tanpa suara meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, dua pasang mata mengawasinya dari jendela ruang guru...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**TBC **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jadi gimana fict pertamaku tentan SasuNaru ?

Maaf yaa kalau misalnya ada miss typo dan beberapa kekurangannya !

So, mind to Review ?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaa !


End file.
